Raindance
Profile "Every picture tells a story." The death-defying daredevil of the skies. Willing to take any risk to record the best picture. With partner Grand Slam, he's covered thousands of battles. Entertains everyone with stories about each one of them. Witty and well-liked (by Raindance). Can video-record up to 20 years of pictures. Carries two self-defense air-to-air proton missiles. Combines with Grand Slam to form Slamdance. History Raindance says that he was once a normal Transformer, but his legs, arms and head fell off because he watched too much tv. Raindance says a lot of things. Notes and I've got... ETHERIC BEAM LOCATORS! | thumb | right | 200px * Raindance's stun gun is actually a Frinduzzler. Bet you didn't know that! * Raindance is actually the reason behind legends of alien cattle mutilation, not Cosmos. Cosmos gets blamed for it, though. * Raindance is secretly a pair of legs cunningly disguised as a jet. *Humanized Raindance is a woman with terrible fashion sense. *Hesheit is a terrible person who beats up homeless people ): Logs 2029 *New Prime, New Danger - Rodimus Prime returns, but why is he so keen on putting up a border fence to keep out Mexicans? *The Mysterious Mountain - A small group of Autobots (including a Pretender armour powered Raindance and Grimlock) discover a crashed alien spacecraft high in the Ural Mountains. Who are the Bufflor and why don't they like solder? *Touchdown on Nebulos - The Autobots set up base on Nebulos, but Scourge the tracker is on their trail! *The Village - Exploring Nebulos, some Autobots come across a small village * Showdown on Nebulos - The Autobots launch an all out attack on Thunderwing's base of operations. But fate has its own surprises. *Harbinger - The Autobots have a visitor - a very unwelcome and powerful visitor from another world... *The Body In Question - Tracking down Inferno's coffin, the Autobots discover the Junkions behaving even odder than usual on Oklahomus VIII *Time Wars - In celebration of St Patrick's day, three Autobots get very very drunk *Its A Wonderful Hot Spot - Hot Spot is visited by a terrifying figure that looks a bit like Guiltor if you squint hard enough... who shows him what life would be like had he never been born! *Ay Dios Mio Powerglide! - A terrible accident occurs at a construction site - can Raindance cover it up? *Siberian Scramble - The Decepticons expand onto the continent from their beachhead on Kamchatka. Snapdragon leads the way and Springer opposes him! Bonus: Compile vs. Raindance in Tape Battle. *A Tall Tale - Raindance attempts to arrest Turntail for being a traitor *Turntail's Revenge - Raindance attempts to assault Turntail again, but it doesn't go to plan. *Human Condition - Investigating a crashed spacecraft in Tunguska, the Autobots and Decepticons discover a... change in their situation *Fake ID - Back at the EDC base, the humanized Autobots are feeling confused. Is everyone who they say they are? Who is that nice Mr Sam Waverly? Perhaps he is Gears... *Grand Theft Cliffjumper - A humanized Powerglide and Raindance seek to... take advantage of Cliffjumper's kindness... *Flying High - A peaceful day in San Francisco is interrupted by a dastardly prison break. Can the evil Decepticons be stopped? *America's Best Store - A group of Autobots go shopping in America's Best Store. What could possibly go wrong? *The Great Date - After being told that she has a week to live, humanized Raindance does what any other normal person would do. She goes on a date with Galvatron. And yes, it is as bad as it sounds... *The Girl Who Loathed Powerglide - Humanized Powerglide continues to be a big hit with the ladies. In that they hit him a lot... Players July 2007+ - Blueshift Category:Tapes